


Темная сторона

by Red_Sally



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dark Character, Drama, F/M, PWP without Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фея боится своей темной стороны. А Джек - нет.<br/>-------------------------------<br/>Примечание/Предупреждения:<br/>1. Кинк на перья<br/>2. По заявкам на пейринг и "Темное прошлое Хранителей, особенно - Феи".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Темная сторона

Слюдяные крылышки бессильно бьют по траве, радужные блики на них вздрагивают раз, другой. Там, где плотно прилегающие друг к другу мелкие перья на лопатках прячут основание крыла, от ладоней Джека ползет ледяная паутинка, чтобы тут же растаять, склеивая перышки между собой.  
– Прекрати, прекрати, пожалуйста…  
Джек улыбается, щекоча кончиками пальцев самый легкий и тонкий пух под крылом Феи. Еще чуть-чуть – и он коснется ее по-настоящему, доберется до бледно-розовой кожи. Ее сопротивление не кажется ему серьезным – а судя по тому, как она дышит, ей не особенно хочется сопротивляться.  
– Отчего же, – говорит он тихо и сосредоточенно. – С тобой так интересно…  
Она выгибает спину, но тем только помогает ему. Маленькие острые грудки под тонким покровом сине-зеленых перьев горячо прижимаются к груди Джека, когда он, наконец, пробирается к тому самому месту.  
– Джек!  
– Тоффиана?  
Стрекозиные крылья растут прямо над хрупкими лопатками, это он понял, когда в самый первый раз прикоснулся к Фее – в отместку за ее настойчивые попытки пересчитать ему зубы. С тех пор она никогда не поворачивалась к нему спиной, всякий раз шарахаясь прочь, и дело явно не только в том, что руки у него холодные. Стоит ли говорить, что Джек посвятил несколько месяцев тому, чтобы нее добраться.  
– Я… я… больше не буду смотреть тебе в рот, обещаю!  
– Я тоже обещаю, что больше не стану…  
Он не договаривает. Палец натыкается на что-то острое, режущее, жесткое, он ойкает и отдергивает руку. Фея вздрагивает еще раз, особенно сильно, и резко садится, обхватывая себя руками – совсем как голая девчонка, отстраненно думает Джек, разглядывая порезанный палец.  
– Что там такое?  
Фея вздыхает и – невиданное дело! – поворачивается к нему спиной.  
Там, где из вороха перьев торчит прямое, прозрачное крыло, спрятанные мягким пухом, растут железные перья. Ровно дюжина с каждой стороны.  
– Что это?  
Она смотрит на него хмуро, почти зло, скрещивает руки на груди – и очень зря, потому что теперь под мягкими перьями Джек прекрасно видит крохотные темные соски и уже не может перестать смотреть.  
– То, чем я могу стать. Вернее, то, чем может стать каждый из нас, если мы будем потакать своей темной стороне.  
– Чудовищем.  
Фея кивает. С минуту они молчат.  
– Но тебе же это нравится…  
– Не всегда стоит делать только то, что нравится, Джек.  
Пальцам снова делается горячо, хотя Джек больше не чувствует ни шелковой мягкости перьев, ни тепла кожи, только биение крови и боль от пореза. Станут ли железные перья длиннее, если не Тоффиана, а он слегка порадует свою темную сторону?  
Он не дает ей подняться.

\----------------------  
лето 2013


End file.
